zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RoDestruct/Readying The Troops
We get back to be greeted by Septro. "Welcome back Ty. I heard of the news, the troops know too." He exclaims. "Okay, were's An-" I get cut off at by Septro, "They are waiting out for you to teach them squad based maneuvers." "I'm suppose to teach them maneuvers?" I ask. "I told them you would. Don't worry, do what I do with you." "Okay, but were is An-" cut off again, "Oh and we have dragons now, at least 5, excluding Blaze." "SEPTRO WHERE IS ANDREA!!!" I yell at him. "Oh, she's at Terror Castle taking a cat nap, so she said. She's calling it Terror Castle." "Okay, run this through me again." I ask. "Okay, those troops want to get in some training. SO You shall teach them air strikes and combat strategies." Septro explains. "But I don't know any!! What do I do?" I exclaim. "Teach them the three of our old ones. Red Flare, Blue Flare, Wildfire, and Block The Sun." Stallord says as he forms out of black sphere that randomly appear next to me. "What?.... Oh... I can try." I say. I walk down stairs and out of a building. I see many many men waiting with squads to be commanded to do something. "ATTENTION!!! STANDBY MEN, STANDBY!!!" Septro yells. Soldiers then stood up straight and looked at us. Some looked scared. Others were ready. "At ease," I assured them. " I am Dark General Of The Army, Ty. I noticed you haven't received your weapons. Each squad will be issued a standard soldiers weapon pack. Since there is ten men to a squad, there will be issued eight bows, 60 bombs, 10 long swords, 120 flares and two flame-bags. Septro has taught you soldiers your basic training split you into companies, then to platoons and then two squads. There are 10 companies, 40 platoons and 200 squads. I will be teaching all of you three attack maneuvers, Red Flare, Blue Flare, Wildfire, and Block The Sun. I tell them. Red Flare, Blue Flare "Red Flare, Blue Flare is a maneuver that requires two members of a squad to toss a red flare and blue flare, one at a time. One man will be Red man, he will toss blue flares. The other will Blue man and he tosses blue flares. Red man tosses a blue flare. The blue flare gives off a magic stink that gives the enemy slight nausea. The Blue man will then toss the red which has a higher brightness than than the blue, blinding the enemy more." I explain. Wildfire "Wildfire is the one with flame-bag. He will simply burn the scenery to cause a fire. Start with the ground. The smoke will provide excellent cover. Five of the you will stay back and fire arrows through the smoke. The other four will slice down the others. Be careful with this as for friendly fire can occur. I suggest sticking together would be best and slicing up from either left to right or right to left." I explain. Block The Sun "Block the sun can only be used in trenches. All ten of you will Load up ten arrows at once and fire up. It will then block the sun for the enemy. Toss a red flare to create a new for them. You can also toss out a smoke pack and have the one with the flame-burn which can also block the sun. Either way you must throw bombs right after, closes the deal. I am sorry that they aren't real maneuvers but simply tips. I shall teach more to a later day. I must return to my quarters for some rest. Long live Terror!!!" I shout. Part 2 of Event 5 >>